narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Terumī Clan
The Terumī Clan (照美一族, Terumī Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Kirigakure. All members born into this clan inherit at least one (or both) of the Kekkei Genkai that is tied to this bloodline, Boil Release and Lava Release. After increasing hostilities with the Mizukage elect, this clan was almost eradicated during the Terumī Coup. Few Terumī now survive into present day. Dart Terumī is the current head of this clan. Background The Terumī Clan was once a prominent, prestigious, and wealthy clan. Their influence helped formed Kirigakure into the strong military force it is today as seen in the village's shinobis' brutality and savagery when defending their homeland. They especially flourished during the time of the "Bloody Mist". Their time as a successful clan would begin to wane upon Dart Terumī's birth. He was a promising prodigy to inherit the clan's leadership. However, the potential heir decided to choose the village over the clan. Outraged by his son's abandonment, Yūdai Terumī, as head of the Terumī Clan, led the majority of the clan in an attempted coup and assassination of the Mizukage candidate, Ranketsu Yuri. However, they were cut down by the superiority of the village defenders and eventually was forced to retreat. Upon Ranketsu becoming Mizukage, she forced the Terumī Clan to officially disband and leave the main island. Yūdai Terumī relocated the clan to their own island where it quickly fell into shambles due to in-fighting. Abilities The Terumī were known for having an innate aptitude for all combat-oriented skills and an advanced growth rate. They also have an especially potent chakra quality as well as a natural affinity for the Earth Release, Fire Release, and/or Water Release nature transformations. Some may find they are more attuned with one element over the others. Nonetheless, being gifted with all three transformations makes the Terumī Clan members very adaptable to most situations and quite strong. Kekkei Genkai The Terumī bloodlines allows members access to the Boil Release and Lava Release chakra natures. The Lava Release can come in differing variants, depending on the user. Official List of Terumī Clan Members Members Yūdai Terumī Miyako Uchiha-Terumī Dart Terumī See here for information on Dart Terumī. Seiji Terumī Mizuki Terumī See here for information on Mizuki Terumī. Aki Uzumaki See here for information on Aki Uzumaki. Taiyō Terumī See here for information on Taiyō. Recent Activity In order to preserve his clan's heritage, Dart erected the Terumī Coliseum in honor of the clan. Until recently, he thought himself the sole survivor to the clan. Ranketsu Yuri made an abrupt appearance from her hiatus and returned to speak with Dart. She explained the clan's history, his lineage, and his rightful place as head of the clan. As such, he was able to discover the abandoned, ruined estate and became to learn of his clan. He managed to find his little sister and has taken her under his wing. He has returned to the isle and is fixing it back to its glory.